The Forgotten Team
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: Sakura had a team before team 7. Her mission, assigned to her by the 3rd Hokage, is to watch over Naruto and make sure Sasuke stays safe. But who is her real team and why has everyone forgotten? Me:this is the real story, the one before was unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! Okay so this was an idea that's been in my head for so long now that I just had to write it. **

**Summary: Sakura had a team before team 7. Her mission, assigned to her by the 3****rd**** Hokage, is to watch over Naruto and make sure Sasuke stays safe. But who is her real team and why has everyone forgotten?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would not be so pathetic when she was a genin.**

**And now, I give you The Forgotten Team! :D **

Sakura's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror as I put up my hair. I had a short sleeved mid-drift fishnet shirt on with a black tank top pulled over it. For pants I wore black skin tight shorts with my shuriken holster wrapped around my thigh and black ninja sandals. Around my waist was my headband that I got when I graduated the academy 11 years ago. I graduated at the top of the class along with one other, Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi," I whispered his name. I missed him so much. Him and Shisui. Those two were my team when I was a genin. We were even on the same Anbu team. Itachi, Shisui and I made up the best team Konoha ever saw. Our team was split up when Itachi and Shisui got a mission and I got a separate mission. Speaking of missions, our missions are coming to an end. After the 2nd part of the chunnin exams Itachi and Shisui will be coming back from spying on Akatsuki and I get to show my real age and can stop acting like a useless fan girl of my best friends' little brother/cousin. Back to Itachi and Shisui, Itachi never really killed the clan, they had to go into hiding because 1.) They were being targeted and 2.) Itachi had to have proof that he was an S-Class criminal so we combined the two problems and killed two birds with one stone, the clan disappeared and Itachi got a ticket into the Akatsuki. The plan was to have Shisui "killed" first so he could go and find this Kisame Hoshigaki person and kill him so he could go and help Itachi from inside the Akatsuki and Itachi would join him shortly after that, after the rest of the clan was "killed." The only miscalculation was Sasuke. None of us were expecting Sasuke to be at the compound when this happened. When Itachi and I were setting up the fake corpses, Sasuke came barging into the room we were in. I jumped into the shadows before he saw me while Itachi dealt with him. All Itachi did was cut Sasuke's cheek with a kunai and knocked him out. That night was the last I saw Itachi and I miss him along with Shisui so much. When this is all over I would make sure that the three of us never ever get a separated mission for more than three days.

My hand reached up to my neck and rapped my fingers around the choker that was there. Those two had gotten me this necklace before they left on the mission; the charm was a circle with the Haruno circle wrapped around the Uchiha fan with cherry blossoms circling the two signs. On the other side of the charm, there was a weasel and a cherry blossom tree near a still stream. I treasured this necklace more than my own life. I sighed and released my hold on the necklace. It was time for the chunnin exams, the faster I get there the faster they'll be done and I can be with my real team again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that chapter one had been up twice now but the first time it was unfinished, I had been rushed because I had somewhere to be and so I had forgotten to save the document before I posted it and so fanfiction only got the saved version. This time I won't make that mistake again. **

**I would I like to thanks those 4 who reviewed for the story even being incomplete. I'm sorry to say this but I had to delete the story to get the real version uploaded so it deleted the reviews but I just wanted to say thanks anyways and I appreciate it. This chapter is for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

When I got to the meeting spot Naruto, Sasuke, and I had agreed upon, the other two were already there. I nodded to them and walked inside for the chunnin exams. The boys looked at other with a weird expression on their faces but followed me in. As we walked we saw a group of several genin teams getting knocked around by two chunnin. I saw through the genjustu right away. Working with two Uchihas has quite a few advantages. I recognized the two as well, it was Izuma and Katsu. Those two always were partners in crime, them along with Shisui. If I recall correctly, they called themselves "The Three Musketeers" and then if they did something stupid, Itachi and I would bail them out only to beat the crap out of them later. Ah, good times, good times.

As we approached the group, I kept walking. Sasuke looked at me questioningly but caught on a second later and followed me. Naruto had no idea why we were walking away from "room 301" but followed us anyway since I was leading. When the other genins saw that we were walking away, one hollered, "Where are you guys going? Room 301 is right here!"

I looked back and smirked, "If you can't see through a simple low level genjustu, then you have no hope of passing the chunnin exams."

Everyone looked astounded to see the sign that previously had said "room 301" now says "room 201." Izuma and Katsu stared at me. I could tell what they were thinking. My appearance looks like how I really looked back when they knew me, my hair was a duller pink and my eyes were a muffled forest green instead of bright pink hair and shining emerald eyes. I could see the sadness reflecting in their eyes. They were really close to Shisui which made them friends of mine and Itachi's. I can't imagine what it feels like to lose your 3 closest and trusted friends: Shisui "died", Itachi was an "s-class criminal and murderer", and I just disappeared. Every file there ever was of Team 13 was hidden, it was like there never was a Team 13. It must be painful for them to see something so close to what they lost, like a slap in the face, knowing, or thinking would be a better word, that one of their friends is "dead", the other a "criminal", and they never knew what happened to me. I think they think that Itachi killed me as well considering that he "killed" his other teammate and no one has seen me since the day of the massacre.

I met their eyes and gave a soft smile; they looked confused as to why I would look at them like that. They soon turned away and poofed of to where ever and I turned my attention to the crowd. Everyone pretty much left except one team. I believe they are Team Gai; their sensei is Kakashi's rival. One of the boys looked like an exact copy of Gai; green spandex, bushy eyebrows, the whole deal while the other looked to be a Hyuuga. The girl had her hair in two buns and was twirling a kunai around her fingers. The Gai copycat made his way towards me with a determined look, my hand instinctively reached back to my kunai pouch just in case he was going to pull something. He stopped in front of me and smiled a bright smile and gave me the thumps up with a wink.

"My name is Rock Lee, please be my girlfriend, I promise to protect you until the day I die."

I wanted to put him down easily and just smiled and said, "sorry but I have other things to do than date a guy."

Lee looked dejected as he leaned up against the wall muttering things I couldn't hear. I could feel the look Sasuke was giving me. I act like my goal in life is to date him and then I say to another guy that I have better things to do than go out with anyone. Yeah I think I confused him.

The Hyuuga approached him and asked for his name. Sasuke didn't give it to him as he turned away and walked in the direction of the stairs the led up to the 3rd floor. I dragged Naruto, who was muttering how no one ever wanted to know his name, towards Sasuke and the stairs. As we reached the door we were supposed to enter, we saw Kakashi standing in the way. He told us about how we had to enter as a team or not at all and how proud he was of us. He stepped aside for us to open the door and go in but not before he gave me a look. I knew that look, it meant danger. My guard went up as the door opened.

My mission is to protect Naruto and Sasuke from any danger that would harm them. If that look Kakashi gave me meant that there is something in the chunnin exams that would do them harm, then I can't afford to be lazy and relaxed. I will not fail.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews that I've been receiving, you guys are awesome :D by the way, there has been some confusion concerning Sakura's age, her real age is 18, she was 13 when the massacre happened. She graduated the academy with Itachi at the age of 7, so she and Itachi are the same age and Shisui is 3 years older than them. Also Kakashi knows who Sakura really is; he has been helping her with her disappearing act. Sakura's bloodline is a master illusion. That is how they could pull off the fake massacre; Sakura cast an illusion over the Uchiha compound to make it look like it really happened. It is also why she can look like she's really 13 and not have anyone think twice about it because they don't sense any chakra for her disguise. The only catch there is, is that it requires a lot of chakra which is why she needs Kakashi or Itachi or Shisui. They help her use her bloodline so she doesn't exhaust herself with almost all of her chakra gone: they give her about ¼ of their chakra and she uses about ½ of her own chakra. I hope that that clears things up for you and if not then feel free to ask me about it and I will answer your questions. I also want everyone to know that I will take suggestions with open arms. If you think of an idea that you want to see in the story I'll see want I can do. **

The doors opened and we entered. Everyone turned their heads to see the newcomers. I looked around to make sure there was no immediate danger to my team. There were two teams that stood out, the one with the sound headbands and the grass headbands. The aura around the sound was chilling and the grass… there was something very unnerving about them. I shifted slightly and moved to stand in front of Naruto and Sasuke. I made sure to keep both teams in my peripheral vision. Naruto smiled and exclaimed, "Whoa, there are a lot of people here!"

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice called out. Sasuke stumbled slightly because of a certain blonde haired kunoichi jumping on his back. I had to bring my hand up to my mouth to keep from laughing at the sight. Ino had her arms rapped around Sasuke's neck who looked annoyed beyond belief. I giggled. I couldn't help it; it reminded me so much of Itachi and what he went through with girls. The look was exactly the same, even if Itachi is a master at hiding his emotions, when ever he was assaulted by girls there was no mask to hide what he was feeling. Shisui and I never let him forget it either.

Ino looked over at me and smirked, "well, well, they actually let you in, forehead girl?"

I matched her smirk with my own, "why of course Pig, I am a ninja after all."

With that said I turned to greet Shikamaru and Chouji who were talking to Naruto. Ino looked astounded as I turned away, not even bothering to say anything about her being near Sasuke, Sasuke mirroring her expression. I know I was acting out of character. Well, out of character for them. I figured that since my mission was going to be over in about a week, I was free to release my real personality. That didn't mean I was going to slack off, it just meant that I wouldn't have to act in such a way that made me look so pathetic. I always looked down on the girls who would throw themselves at Itachi and Shisui. For me to have to act like one of them, well let's just say 1.) I've slapped myself many times and 2.) Itachi and Shisui are going to never let me live it down that I've had to become something I utterly despise, I can already hear it. Wonderful.

After a moment of greeting, team 8 joined our group. It turns out the 9 of us all got through the tests our sensei gave us. We conversed a little and Hinata brought up about how all these other genin here make her nervous and self-conscious. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. This can't be good. Whenever he looks like this, he's going to do something stupid. In a way, he is very similar to Shisui. Naruto turned to the crowd and opened his mouth. Oh he wouldn't.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GONNA BEAT ALL OF YOUR BUTTS!"

He would. I should have known. Now every person in this room was glaring at us. Ino, seeing that I wasn't doing anything to stop him, put Naruto in a head lock and was strangling him till he turned blue.

"Please ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about, I'm pretty sure that he was dropped on his head when he was a baby, Ha Ha." Ino laughed nervously when all the glares were directed at her. She turned away and started yelling at Naruto as he pouted and glared at her.

Soon after, a guy with grey hair and round glasses that looked to be around sixteen walked up to us. There was something about this guy, it was making me uneasy. Maybe he's the danger here. I can't trust anyone around here and I can't let my guard down. He looked at us with calculating eyes and said, "Hey, you rookies should really keep it down. Everyone's strung up tight right now because of the exams so it would be wise to keep low for a while, especially because of all the strong enemies here."

Everyone in the group tensed except for me. If this guy thinks he can intimidate me, it's not going to work. I've been though a lot more than this wimpy test. This is, after all, my second time taking it.

The guy introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi. Some of the others, including my teammates, asked him questions about the exam. I stayed quiet and studied him. His grey-silver hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail with his bangs framing his face. He had black round glasses resting on his nose and a black jumper over a white t-shirt with a white sash across his body. His black gloves looked like what Kakashi wears. His expression was friendly with his gentle smile and kind onyx eyes. This is exactly what put me on edge. No one in their right mind would be willingly sharing information for free like this with an innocent look. He was trying to get us to trust him and rely on him.

I narrowed my eyes. Kabuto must have sensed my stare because he turned and locked eyes with me. I could see the surprise when he realized that I wasn't falling for his act. Curiosity soon fallowed in his eyes. He looked away when Naruto asked him if this was he first time in the exam.

"No actually this is my fourth year taking this exam, and the exam is twice every year so that means that this is my seventh time, ha-ha."

Yeah I definitely can't trust this guy. Only someone who _meant_ to fail the exams would be on their seventh time. My suspicion was confirmed when he started telling us about his ninja info cards. So, he was a spy sent to gather information. I wonder what country he's really from. Just wait until I can pull my mask off Kabuto, you're really going to get it. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will get away with spying on the village hidden in the leaves, not while I'm around.

Kabuto was talking about how the sound ninja here weren't the greatest when I caught movement from the corner of my eye. The sound ninja was racing towards Kabuto and one got right up in his face to try and land a hit. Kabuto dodged and jumped back and smirked. That is, until his glasses broke and he fell to his knees throwing up. The rookie nine looked at him in shock.

"But, he dodged, I saw it! How did he get hit?" Sasuke muttered.

I looked back at the guy who tried to hit Kabuto. Something shiny caught my eye and I saw that it was a metal device with holes in it. They're from Sound, could he have used vibrations? The guy covered it up before I could confirm anything and said to Kabuto, "Hey, write this down in your little cards, that the sound genin are going to soon be the sound chunnin."

Smoke filled the front of the room, catching everyone's attention. Ibiki Morino and a bunch of Chunnin appeared out of the smoke.

"Alright you idiots, first rule: no fighting unless I say so, got that you sound brats?"

"Yes I apologize for the trouble we have caused," the one with the device said as he and his team walked back to their seats.

"Alright, my name is Ibiki Morino, and from now to the end of the test, I'm your worst nightmare."

Phase One has started


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm back about the 3rd chapter, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy: volleyball, school, homework, homecoming, crazy friends like my partner in fanfiction: Scarecrow, etc.

I think I forgot to do this in the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately

Now on with the story!

Sakura P.O.V.

After Ibiki gave us numbers for our seats, he explained the rules of the test, what to do and what not to do and all that stuff. I tuned him out since I already know this along with what the goal of this assignment is: information gathering. I looked at Naruto; he looked like a nervous wreck. Poor guy. I looked over at Sasuke as he glared at the paper. Ino was behind me, I saw that when I sat down. The rest of the rookies were scattered around the room. I finally looked down at my paper. Heh, this will be a piece of cake because 1.) I'm a big reader, always have been, 2.) I've been through this, in experience and in my last exam.

I finished within 5 minutes and sat back. Chakra began to build up behind me, looks like Ino is finally making her move. I waited until the last minute to duck, looking like I was tired and wanted to take a nap, but I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face. If Ino really thought that I would fall for her petty little technique, well she's in for a surprise when she finds out that she's not in my body.

I watched as the person in front of me fell limp before their head rose but they turned around and looked at me. I felt my smirk grow when I saw the astonishment in the boys' eyes. He quickly turned around, looked at the answers and formed the _release_ sign. It wasn't long before I heard a venomous hiss from behind me. Sorry Ino, but even if I don't need to pass this test, there is no way that I'm letting you cheat off of my answers, it's every girl for herself out here. Not only that, but I'm quite competitive, so needless to say, I'm not going to lose.

The hour passed by and Ibiki told everyone to put down their pencils. Everyone groaned and reluctantly put the pencils down.

"Before I tell you the tenth question, I want you to know that it is your choice to take it," Ibiki said to us.

"What do you mean 'it's our choice,'!" one of the genin for sound yelled.

"I mean, you can either choose to take the question or you can choose not to take the question"

"Wait a minute! What's the catch?" the kunoichi from sand called out.

Ibiki smirked, "If you take the question and don't get it right, then you and your teammates will fail this test and never be able to take the chunnin exams again, no matter what your answers on the paper are," gasps were heard all around, "Or, you could walk out right now and come back next time and try to pass the test."

The silence was heavy, no one dared to talk. That is, until the first person cracked.

"That's it, I quit. I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry, but I just can't do this."

Che, wimp. He better not ever become more than a genin if he starts to run when the going gets tough. I mean, I know that Ibiki is an interrogator for a reason, but come on! This boy is making things to easy, Ibiki hasn't even tried yet!

I watched as many others got up and left. I observed the rest remaining, wondering who was going to drop out next. To my surprise, Naruto raised his hand, trembling slightly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke's mouth drop.

I turned my attention back to Naruto just in time to see his hand slam down on the table.

"DON'T YOU EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE EVEN IF I REMAIN A GENIN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Now why did I ever doubt him? A smile made its way to my face as I saw the shock on Ibiki's face. My eyes wondered around the room, it looks like everyone grew a back bone thanks to Naruto's little speech.

A minute passed, and no one moved. Ibiki began to smirk and continued on with the test. Everyone in the room passed, blah blah blah. I tuned him out since I knew everything that he was saying. Gathering Information, never giving up, etc. I knew all of that from experience.

Ibiki was interrupted when something came crashing through the window. My body tensed, what the heck is this?

The black ball exploded into a banner that use kunais to hold the edges to the wall and floor. The figure in front of the banner was curled on their knees. They rose to their feet and looked up. I was met with the face of Anko Mitarashi. She had her famous wicked grin on and a mischievous light in her eyes. She hasn't changed at all.

"Alright you maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your next proctor!"

"You're early… Again, Anko," Ibiki deadpanned. Anko glanced at the clock and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh… Whoops, Ha ha," then she looked at all us and turned to glared at Ibiki, "Ibiki! You let 27 teams pass!"

"What can I say? This is a tough group this year," Ibiki shrugged.

"Or maybe you're just getting soft!" Anko accused while Ibiki through her a glare. Tch, like heck Ibiki's getting soft. Anko started chuckling and many of the genin gave her a questioning look. I, however, narrowed my eyes. It was never good when Anko laughed.

"Well, when I'm done with them, not even half will be left," she muttered with a sadistic air around her. Yep, she definitely hasn't changed at all.

"Alright everyone! Follow me!"

Everyone VERY reluctantly followed her.

When we reached the Forest of Death, most of the genins were paler than they were before. If I wasn't careful, I would fall into memory lane. I couldn't help the smile on my face. This forest brought back a lot of memories.

'_Shisui smiling at me from in the river, holding a fish by its tail and Itachi standing on the shore shaking his head but had a small smile on his face'_

'_Me jumping on Itachi's back because we were surrounded by spiders'_

'_Itachi and I laughing at Shisui for when he missed the tree branch and fell to the ground and he looked up at us in a daze'_

'_The three of us with only a few scratches on our body as we walked into the tower'_

'_Itachi and Shisui's smiling faces as we finished'_

'_That night we lay on our backs staring up at the stars'_

"Sakura… Sakura!" I snapped back to reality when a hand was put on my shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke were looking at me with worry mixed in their expressions.

"Are you okay? You're not thinking of back out now are you?" Naruto asked a little franticly. As if! I would never back down from a challenge!

"Yes I'm fine and why on earth would I quit now?"

"Oh, uh, well… you just looked out of it, so I was just wondering," Naruto stuttered.

I just smiled and walked toward where Anko was with all the other genins. She was in the middle of telling everyone the rules and how everything worked in the forest. Then Naruto started being an idiot and mimicked her with his hands on his hips. The next thing he knew was a kunai flying through the air and cutting his cheek. I sighed, why couldn't Naruto have enough common sense NOT to irritate Anko? Was he really that dumb? Although… It is Naruto… I sighed again because the answer was yes, yes he was.

When I looked back at Anko, a grass ninja was somewhat draped over her; their hands on her shoulders and their really long tongue was a few inches away from her neck, holding the kunai she had thrown at Naruto.

"I was… just returning your kunai," their said.

"Why thank you grass ninja," Anko smiled. I narrowed my eyes. There was something strange about this person… something fake, almost. Could this be it? Could this be the person that I was warned about? I knew one thing; I had to keep an eye on them.

Once we got our scroll, we headed to our gate and waited for the gates to open into the Forest of Death. Once they did, we were off. It was about 30 minutes or so when we had to stop because Naruto had to go to the bathroom.

He came out of the woods with a grin on his face and was about to say something. Faster than he could blink, I pulled out my kunai and threw it at him. If he thinks he can fool me, then he's got another thing coming. His chakra signature is way off, the cut on his cheek isn't there and his shuriken holster is on his left leg, not his right like the real Naruto. Such pitiful mistakes, this guy was either careless or useless in being a ninja. I'm going for both.

The imposter dodged quickly to the left and glared at me.

"Hey! What's the big idea! It's me," he yelled. I glared; next to me Sasuke seemed to catch on. Well, it's about time.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked, trying to look like he knew this whole time. I nearly rolled my eyes. In a way, Sasuke was like Shisui. Itachi and I would figure something out and then act on what we know while Shisui would catch on later and try to act all cool like he knew it all along. It was always quite funny to watch; sometimes Itachi and I would make bets on when he would get it. The only thing is, Shisui didn't always catch on…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and saw that Sasuke was fighting with the rain ninja who tried to disguise himself as Naruto. While he did that, I searched for Naruto. I found him tied up in a tree and cut him down. We got back to where Sasuke was fighting the rain ninja just in time to see him flee.

We continued on our way and didn't stop again until the evening. We all sat in a circle and ate a small snack to keep up our energy.

"We need a password so if we get spilt up again then we won't be fooled by the enemy," Sasuke said while glaring at the ground. Naruto and I looked at him.

"What's the password?" Naruto asked with a look of dread on his face. I knew Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to remember the password, so what is he getting at? I stayed quite and listened to his idea.

"The password will be the Ninja's Song; I know you guys know it so I won't repeat it."

Naruto's look of dread increased but I stayed silent because I was confident in my ability to know his chakra signature from imposters. No one here should be over chunnin level and I am an Anbu. The only one that worries me is that grass ninja from earlier.

My thoughts were interrupted by a strong gust of wind that blew the three of us a part. I jumped out of the way and up into a tree. That wasn't natural wind, it was a jutsu, I was sure of it. How could I not have sensed this person! What kind of Anbu am I! I felt really horrible but now was not the time to sulk no matter how much I wanted to kick my self. I had to find Sasuke and Naruto. I saw Sasuke by some bushes so I jumped down to him. He swerved around and looked at me wide eyed.

"Don't move! What's the password?" he looked a little frantic. I sighed and recited the Ninja Song. He relaxed slightly and looked around.

"Where's Naruto?"

Before I could say anything someone came crashing through the bushes. It was Naruto. I immediately checked if it was Naruto and found what I was looking for. His chakra signature was wrong. Who ever this was was good at hiding their chakra and making it look like something else, I could just barely detect it. Could this be the grass ninja? Was he the danger here?

"Stop! What's the password?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" the imposter said and proceeded with stating the Ninja Song. When he was finished, Sasuke smirked. Please tell me that he was fooled with this. If he was, then 1.) I'm telling Itachi to work on telling comrade chakra signatures from the enemies, and 2.) I'm gonna whack him upside the head.

I was proved wrong when Sasuke attacked him. I smiled. Maybe I don't have to hit him after all.

"You're not Naruto. The real Naruto wouldn't have remembered that at all," Sasuke had a smug look on his face.

"Very Clever," this voice, it was the cocky voice of a predator who knew they would win, "using the weakness of a teammate to fool the enemy and let them think they have the upper hand."

There was a cloud of smoke, showing the cancelation of the jutsu. When the smoke cleared, standing in front of us was the grass ninja. So I was right, this is the danger. I can't screw up now, not when it really counts.

"Who are you?" I asked. I needed to know who my opponent is so that if he escapes – translated as when we escape, since my main priority is keeping Sasuke and Naruto safe, not fighting a strong opponent and hoping that I win, he can be dealt with later – I can give the hunter ninjas or Itachi and Shisui a name to track down.

"My name is Orochimaru," as soon as those words left his mouth I froze.

**Hey thanks for reading my story. I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor. Could you guys read my Story 'The Haruno Seer'? I'm not really having writers block, it just that I want your guys ideas and advice. Like who Sakura should end up with: Sasuke or Itachi or should it be a love triangle? And if you choose Itachi, how would I get them together? Expose the Council Elders and tell the village the truth or what? I would appreciate it very much. Thank you.**

**-Weasel**

**P.S. I'll try to update this story very soon kay? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated, things have been getting in my way. Thanks for the reviews and hope you guys like this chapter! This is for you!**

Well crap.

Orochimaru is one of the great sannin. What is he doing here in the chunin exams? Is he here for the sharingan? I need to find Naruto and get him and Sasuke out of here now.

Orochimaru brought his hand up and I felt wierd. Genjutsu. I quickly dispelled it as discreetly as possible and cast an illusion of my own. Now Orochimaru will think he succeeded in getting us. I doubt that he thinks that there would be an Anbu in the chunin exams but still, he is a predator and loves to mess with his prey. My illusion should keep him occupied long enough for us to escape. I quickly grabbed Sasuke, who looked surprised that I was doing something and that our opponent wasn't reacting to this. We jumped through the trees quickly, with me in the lead, trying to find Naruto, and Sasuke behind me, just trying to get away. I soon detected some chakra building up towards the north and it felt like Narutos. I picked up my speed as did Sasuke and we ran over to our destination. When we got there, there were snake chunks everywhere and a panting Naruto standing with his hands on his knees on the ground. We jumped down and grabbed Naruto before heading off again.

Naruto looked startled, "H-hey guys! Whats the rush? Whats going on?"

I looked back at him and said, "I'll explain later, just run." 

We didn't say anything for a while until we reached a spot close to the tower. Sasuke explained about the incident with Orochimaru but then turned to me and asked, "what did you do back there? We moved and got away but that guy looked like he didn't even notice. What happened?" 

I sighed, "I put him in a genjutsu so we could get away. Right now we need to find a scoll and get into the tower as quickly as possible."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded but looked confused at the urgency in my voice. They would understand later. We took turns in sleeping and watching but I might as well have taken the whole shift because no matter what I couldn't go to sleep and relax. Not with knowing that Orochimaru in here in the exam.

In the morning, we set out again and laid traps out in hopes of catching a team with an earth scroll. We waited for several hours before a team passed us and got caught. Sasuke and I were quick in knocking them out. Naruto found an earth scroll in one of their pockets and we headed for the tower. Thankfully we didn't run into anything to serious. We met up with a team that challenged us for our scrolls but Naruto and Sasuke took care of them. I hung back with the scroll because this exam was to see which genin can be chunin so it would be unfair if I partisipated in the fight. We reached the tower and found out that we were the fifth team to finish up.

For the rest of the exam, we just hung out and relaxed. Well, Naruto and Sasuke did, I changed into my Anbu uniform and went to the hokage and Kakashi to report on what happened in the exam. Obviously they weren't happy about it and the hokage immeditally tightened security around the tower. We all feared for the genins in the exam. The hokage informed the senseis about it and there was a huge arguement about what was to be done. Anko told us that she and a few other jonins had found the real bodies of the grass genin. She had also run into Orochimaru when she had gone into the forest to look for him when she had found out that he was here. According to her, Orochimaru is pissed because he hadn't seen through my genjustu until it was to late and he hasn't the slightest clue as to who did it. He had thought that maybe it was Sasuke but thought against it because he knows that Sasukes sharingan isn't experienced enough for that. Orochimaru hadn't even thought of me, why? I don't know, but I'm happy for it. Anko says that Orochimaru thinks that a jonin had interfered with his fight and threatened Anko that his 'fun' better not be spoiled or else it means the fall of the Leaf so on that note, the meeting came to a close and that we won't interfere...for now.

After everyone left the hokages office, I stayed behind and closed the door. I turned to the hokage and took off my mask. The hokage gave me a small smile and I returned it before wiping my face clean of emotion.

"Hokage-sama, what do you want me to do now?"

He sighed before answering, "For now, keep a close eye on Naruto and Sasuke. Once this exam is over, your mission will end, Itachi and Shisui will be back and the Uchihas can come out of hiding. Which reminds me, Itachi sent me a note saying that they most likely will be here soon, how soon? I don't know. He just said that they're done with the mission and are coming home. I wouldn't be surprised if they even came in the middle of the exam. Problem is that Sasuke might have a hard time accepting this. He may not have seen much of the massacre, just his parents bodies, but that enough would be able to have a grib on him. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yes, adjusting will be hard on him because he's thought that his family has been dead for 5 years so having his family back will be different for him."

"Yes, just watch him for now Sakura and before you know it, you'll be back with Itachi and Shisui." The Hokage finished with a smile, knowing that I've missed my team dearly.

I smiled as well, "Yes Hokage-sama, I'll see you later."

I slipped my mask back on and walked out the door and transported back to the room I was staying in at the tower. Soon I fell asleep and dreamt of my genin days and the missions that led team 13 to being the best team Konoha has seen in a long time.

~Next Morning~

This was the last day of the second exam, all the teams had to be here by 12:00 if they want to pass and right now it's 11:20. They had better hurry. Sasuke and I, along with a few other teams including teams 8, 10, and team Gai, were sitting in a louging area, relaxing. Naruto and Chouji were in the dining area eating the whole kitchen out of food so they weren't with us. About an hour later, a jonin came to get us, informing us that the second part of the exam was over and we had to gather in the areana. Turns out that 7 teams passed. The hokage stood in front of the teams with all the senseis and proctors standing behind him. He congradulated us for winning but then said that since there were to many teams that had passed, we had to do a preliminary round. Shouts of outrage echoed in the areana. I looked up at the hokage with questioning eyes. Would I have to partake in this? The hokage caught my look and discreetly shook his head. I smiled. Good, I didn't want to waste my energy. This also meant that I could finally come out of hiding when this preliminary round was over.

The proctor for this round poofed next to the hokage and took over. He explained the rules and how the matches were to be decided and stuff like that. He soon asked if anyone would like to drop out if their to tired to continue. Kabuto raised his hand and smiled slightly in apologie. I narrowed my eyes at him as he turned around and walked away. What was he up to? I looked at the hokage to see him talking to Anko but he had his sight set on Kabuto's retreating form. Good, Hokage-sama is wary of him too. A cough got everyones attention and we all looked up at the screen that would decide on who would go against who.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado

Huh. Well now I can fully see what Sasuke can do. Everyone made their way up to the stands set on the wall. Sasuke and Yoroi faced each other while the proctor talked to them. He soon told them to begin as he backed off. Sasuke sprang forward and began with taijutsu. His opponent blocked every one of Sasuke's attacks. Yoroi revealed that he was a medic ninja and tried to incapitate Sasuke with it. Sasuke counterattacked and ended up kicking Yoroi into the air and slamming him head first into the ground. Sasuke was declared the winner as Yoroi was taken to the hospital wing. Sasuke made his way up to us with a satisfied smirk.

Before anyone could turn to the screen to see who would be next, there were two poofs of smoke in front of the hokage who was standing in front of the room again. All the jonins tensed, ready for an attack, should their be one. The smoke disappeared, revealing two men in akatsuki cloaks and hat. One had blue skin and resembled a shark while the other had ebony black hair and sharigan red eyes. I could barely keep the grin off my face. Beside me, Sasuke was still. All the Leaf jonins jumped down and were about to attack but the hokage held up his hand, stopping them. The hokage's eyes never left the two men in front of him as a smile made its way to his face. The guy that looked like a shark made a 'release' hand sign and was consumed by smoke again. The jonins were tense again, ready to move. The smoke disappeared and kneeling in front of the hokage was a man the village believed to be dead. The man who was Itachi's first victim.

Everyone gasped and the hokage smiled, "Welcome home, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha."

**So how was that? Good? Again, sorry I haven't updated in so long but I did now! Better later than never right? Please review and I'll see you next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm Back! Sorry it took so long! Its just that I sort of knew where I was taking this story but at the same time I didn't know how to put it! Thanks for being so patient, I hope this is a good enough reward!**

**:)**

Shisui smirked at the hokage, "Yo, what's up old man?"

Itachi sighed, raised his hand, and hit Shisui upside the head.

Shisui yelped in pain and glared at Itachi, "Hey! What was that for?"

Itachi gave him a blank stare, "Pay more respect to your elders, Idiot."

Shisui pouted and rubbed his head, "You should take your own advice, baby cousin."

"Hn"

The Hokage laughed, "I must say, I think I speak for all of Konoha when I say that we missed you guys!"

Shisui smiled back, "yeah, but theres only two of us...wheres our third musketeer?"

Shisui looked around while Itachi looked to the Hokage for an anwser. The other genin and Jonin were watching this encounter with shock and were utterly confused. Kakashi was the first one to break out of his daze and asked, "Hokage-sama, whats going on?"

The rest finally snapped out of their shock and looked at the Hokage in hopes of shining some light on this situation. The Hokage sighed before answering, "First off, Shisui, your teammate has had a mission for as long as you two have and it ends today as well. To the rest of you, usually I wouldn't give you details of a mission, especially an S-ranked one, but...this is different since it will cause a huge change within Konoha. The Uchihas are alive and are returning to us."

Absolute silence followed after that. Sasukes eyes had gone wide and he shook his head slowly. When he finally regained his voice, he whispered, "that's not possible," then in a louder voice, "What are you talking about? The Uchihas are dead. I saw their bodies with my own eyes." Sasuke was beyond confused. Why was Shisui alive? Why was Itachi just allowed to stand there with nothing being done to him? Was it possible for the Uchihas to be alive? None of this made sense...

"Hey look Itachi! It's little Sasuke-chan! Isn't he adorable?" Shisui exclaimed, followed by a hit on the head from Itachi.

Sakura looked at the Hokage and, seeing his nod, answered Sasuke's answer slowly, "No, Sasuke. What you saw that night was an illusion."

Sasuke looked to Sakura with a look of shock. How the heck did she know about whats going on? Illusion?

Shisui and Itachi looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Shisui looked like a kid on Christmas day. Itachi's eyes softened and he allowed a small smile to show on his face. Sakura looked back at them with the same happiness and glee.

"What do you mean illusion?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"What she means, little brother, is that the Uchiha massacre was a fake," Itachi explained to him. Everyone was baffled by the news.

"How?" Sasuke needed to know. Itachi glanced over to the Hokage and asked, "Hokage-sama, Sasuke's match has been dealt with, correct? Would you mind if Shisui, Sakura, and I took him for a while? Our mission report will be on your desk within the next few days."

The Hokage nodded and Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, transported them down to Itachi and Shisui and then transported all of them to the Hokage monument. Once there, Sakura let go of Sasuke and made her way over to lean against the railing with Itachi and Shisui. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled apologitically and released her illusion over herself. Now standing before the three Uchihas was a very attractive woman that looked to be about 17 or 18 with waist length vibrant pink hair and bright emerald eyes. She had curves in all the right places, which showed through her tight Anbu outfit.

Shisui whistled, "Well, haven't you grown?" Insert perverted smirk here.

Both Itachi and Sakura glared at him and hit him upside the head. Sakura smiled, "I really missed doing that."

Sasuke was beyond shocked, which showed on his face. Itachi looked at him and smirked, "Little brother, you might want to close your mouth."

Sasuke snapped out of it and glared at the three of them, "Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?"

Sakura sighed and looked at Itachi, "You want to go first?"

Itachi looked back, let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair before talking, "You were to young to understand back then, hopefully you'll understand now. You know that the Uchihas are a well known and coveted clan. We had been targeted and several Uchihas had been killed and their Sharingan was taken."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't known that.

Itachi continued, "The Hokage knew that it was no longer safe and had brought up the idea of going into hiding until the threat was dealt with, but our father, along with every other prideful Uchiha said no. That's where the idea of the massacre came up because at the same time, we needed information on the Akatsuki, which only lets S-class murderers into its ranks. So why not kill two birds with one stone? The Uchihas would go into hiding and Shisui and I would get into Akatsuki. The only thing that we had overlooked was you."

Sakura picked up from there, "You must have been caught up with something at the academy, you had been running late. The plan was to evacuate all the Uchihas when you got home from school, but it was getting later and later and we couldn't wait any longer. Since Shisui had already gone to start on the mission, it was just Itachi and I setting up the crime scene, we were almost done when you burst into the room. I had just barely got out of your line of vision. You must have seen me move or something because you started to look over to me so Itachi through that kunai at you to get your attention back on him. I snuck up behind you and knocked you out. We didn't know what to do with you from there. Unfortunately, we couldn't take you to where the others were because we had our suspicions on who was targeting the Uchihas and we didn't want anyone to know where they were, the Hokage couldn't even know where they were hidden. The only option was to leave you here in the village and hope for the best. I stayed behind to watch you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid and to keep you safe. I joined the academy, played the part of your annoying fangirl to get closer to you, and minipulated the teams so that I could keep an eye on both you and Naruto."

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked

Sakura smiled, "It's not my place to tell."

Shisui piped in, tone serious, "But do you get it, Sasuke? Why everything happened the way it did? Believe me when I say that we don't like how things turned out but that's what being a ninja of the village means; doing things that you may not want to do for the sake of others."

Sasuke thought for a moment but then nodded, "I understand."

Itachi walked forward to Sasuke and jabbed him on the forehead with two fingers, "I'm truely sorry for what you must have gone through Sasuke. I wish it had been different."

Sasuke scowled at his brother's action and brought his hand to rub his forehead, "It's ok, I was the one to mess up your plans, it was my fault."

Sasuke gave Itachi a small smile and Itachi returned it. The moment was peaceful, until Shisui jumped Sasuke and put him in a head-lock. Shisui then proceeded to give Sasuke a noogy and mess up his hair, "That's right, you little brat! Next time you mess with our plans, you're not gonna get off so easily!"

Itachi chuckled and Sakura laughed at the scene, "Boys, have you forgotten that the Chunnin exams are still going on? We wouldn't want Sasuke to get disquilified, now would we?"

Itachi nodded and Shisui sighed, letting go of Sasuke. They all transported them selves back to the tower, just in the nic of time for the last match was just ending.

For the first time since he was seven, Sasuke was seen with a smile on his face.

**:)**

**Well, there's chapter 6! Thanks to all the reviews and I hope you all liked it! Next time will be Team 13's full reunion, and the Uchihas re-introduction into Konoha! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, I know you all want to kill me and you have every right considering its been just about half a year but at long last! Chapter 7 is here! **

**[applause] Thank you! Thank you very much! (best Elvis impersonation ever ;D)**

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Day**

The whole village was gathered around the Hokage Tower for the hokage's announcment. News of what had occurred in the pilmenary rounds had traveled around fast and people were confused and excited. The thought of having the Uchihas back was on everyone's mind. Was it possible? Really? How could it be fake? Why didn't the Anbus see through the fake? Itachi is innocent? Question after question could be heard in the crowd. As soon as the hokage appeared, it grew silent.

The Hokage smiled, "News travels fast, doesn't it? As most of you have heard, the Uchihas are not dead, they've never been dead, and hopefully now, they will not die."

Outbursts from the crowd erupted, some were cheers, others were still questions. The hokage held up his hand and said, "Yes, I know a lot of you are still confused, and I will give you the answers you want but be patient. I don't know if all of you remeber Team 13 consisting of Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, but the whole Uchiha Massacre setup was their idea and doing. Before the "Massacre," the Uchihas were being hunted down, killed, and robbed of their Sharingan."

Everyone looked shocked. How could this happen?

"That was why they had to disappear, so we could find who was behind the attacks and...deal with it accordingly. Itachi and Shisui went undercover as spies and Sakura stayed in Konoha to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha, who, unfortunately, wasn't evacuated in time." The Hokage looked to the north and smiled, "Now that the killer has been caught, Team 13 and the Uchihas are able to come home."

With that said, people turned to the north and saw the whole Uchiha clan heading towards them being lead by the 3 members of Team 13. Everyone began to cheer and Sasuke ran forward as soon as he saw his parents. Mikoto Uchiha met him half way and with tears in her eyes, pulled him into a bone crushing hug, telling him how sorry and scared she was. Sasuke was just able to hold in his tears as everyone from the clan joined them. His father put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. Everyone else started talking with the other villagers and catching up. Itachi, Sakura and Shisui stood off to the side, observing everyone's reactions. That is, until they got bomb-barded by their friends, being asked questions, yelled at, laughed at, the whole nine yards.

The Hokage observed his villagers and shinobi interact with each other again, everyone was rejoicing the good news and he couldn't keep the small smile from appearing on his face. They deserve to be happy, he thought, because we're about to hit a rough spot.

**I know it was short but it seemed like a good place to cut off! I promise to update soon and no I don't mean soon as in next July! It will be in the next few days, just bare with me :) Till next time!**


End file.
